Candy
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: Set after Over and Over Again, Helios' gentle nature doesn't seem to float a certain princesses boat, but fear not for the trust Venus is on the case. Oh yeah and the fact that Helios doesn't mind kissing Rini. Fluffy please R


**Author's Note: as a request from one of my reviewers I'm writing this cute little one shot. The idea came to me when I was listening to my friends' ranting about the guys she liked not showing any interest after they confessed. I thought it would make a nice Helios Rini one-shot=) Sorry for using your love life for a story but I had to! So enjoy and review please. This is in between Over and Over Again and What do You Want?**

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

Candy

_Smack!_

I watched in daze as she turned on her heels and stalked away one of my hands reaching up to touch my stinging check. I smiled sadly, and here I was thinking that everything was going great, I leaned against the nearest wall thinking back to what I could have possible done to upset my little one so.

After being away from her so long I finally came back and she told me she still loved me so what exactly had _I _done to earn this? I sighed again and looked up at the ceiling watching the patterns and following them with my eyes. I'd been respectful, treating her more sacred the Elision itself. God strike me now if I didn't love her, so what exactly had caused my maiden to react the way she did?

"Helios! Helios where are you?" for a wild second I thought that it was Rini but I straightened as I saw Sailor Venus approaching.

"Can I help you Sailor Venus?" I asked she smiled.

"Found you!" she exclaimed. "Actually I wanted to ask you something,"

"Yes, Sailor Venus?" I asked.

"There's no need to be so formal call me Mina," she said. "What I wanted to ask you was, well actually I came to tell you something,"

"Tell me what?" I promoted.

"About Rini," I stiffened ever so slightly.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Well she's pretty upset," wasn't that the understatement of the year. "And well I guess that even if you are the Guardian of Elision you're still a guy, and well I'm pretty sure you have no idea why she would get so upset, and that's why I'm here,"

"Then would you be so kind as to tell me what it is that upset her," I told her she blushed.

"Oh, yeah sorry about the ranting," she said sobering. "Actually Helios it's real simple, you haven't kissed her," I stared dumb-found at her, there really had to be another reason because I had indeed kissed my maiden.

"Now guessing by that look on your face you haven't noticed," she said.

"Noticed what, because honestly I have no idea about what you're talking about," I told her truthfully.

"Can you count how many times you've kissed Rini since you came back?" she asked. I thought back, once, I'd kissed her only once and that was when I found her that day.

"Once," I answered she nodded her head.

"Once in how long," my throat felt a little dry.

"In six months," Venus nodded her head.

"That is exactly why Rini was so upset," Venus said. "But lucky for you there's an easy solution,"

"Right," I answered I still could not believe this, only once, I'd only kissed her once. In all the time I'd known my maiden I'd only placed a kiss upon her sweet lips twice in almost five years. I must be insane.

"Oh, Helios, when you do kiss her you have to make it really special to make up for the time, and remember Rini likes candy," I fought back the flush of embarrassment that threatened to appear.

"And you're suppose to be her Guardian," I muttered.

"And that's exactly why I'm telling you this," she said giving me a pat on the back. "Don't take to long Helios," and with that she walked away.

Taking a deep breath I set off to find my maiden.

I watched as Rini sat under a tree reading a book I really had no idea how I was going to go about this but I had to fix it. Taking another breath I counted in my head. I'll move on three, 1, 2, 3. I looked down at my feet glaring at them for not obeying my orders. I looked back over to where my maiden was sitting only to find that she ad left my eyes searched frantically until I spotted her walking towards the castle entrance. She was walking directly towards where I was. It looked like I'd ran out of time I stepped out from where I was standing (hiding) and Rini stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you,"

"You saw me now you can go,"

"No,"

"And why not?"

"I thought you knew the answer to that one,"

"It's hard to know what the answer is when it doesn't exist!" I felt my eyes harden. So now I didn't love her. Not really in control of what I was doing I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall hiding us in the shadows.

"Then maybe I should make that fact clear to you," I whispered huskily in her ear, I felt the heat radiate off her check and I smiled my finger tracing her soft lips. "A little birdie told me I was neglecting these, I should rectify the situation," Slowly I tilted her head back giving me better access to her lips. I leaned forward touching my lips to her. I pressed her closer my tongue sliding across her bottom lip and as she gasped I let my tongue sink in lazily tracing the curves of her mouth enjoying every sound that came from her throat. I pulled back and my eyes met hers'.

"Call me a fool, hit me again, or perhaps kick me, but please don't stop loving me," I whispered her eyes flashed.

"And who said I did?" she asked I smiled placing the candy that Sailor Venus had given me in her hand.

"A little present," she looked at it for a moment and then placed it in her mouth and before I could react her arms were around my neck and she proceeded to kiss me the sweetness of the candy mixing in with her own driving me insane. She slowly pulled back.

"How was that?" she asked I smiled.

"You have more to learn, would you like this lesson to continue?" I asked and she smiled.

"Would I ever,"

And all this over a piece of candy.

**Last comments: I'm awesome aren't I? Damn the Naru is rubbing off on me (I don't own Ghost Hunt either) oh well, I still love you my lovely fans. By the way my dear friend, you should try this smack him and I'll take care of the rest, you like cherry right? Lol, think about. I hope you guys liked this addition to my Helios Rini collection please review! **


End file.
